Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a color organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and in particular relates to an OLED display having better display resolution by adjusting an arrangement of pixel units thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) generally includes a cathode, and an anode and organic materials disposed between the cathode and the anode. The illuminance of the OLED is determined by the electric current flowing from the anode to the cathode. Therefore, in order to improve the illuminance of an OLED, a large driving voltage should be applied thereto so as to increase the electric current passing therethrough and enable the formation of an exciton, i.e. a recombination of the “electron-hole”.
The manufacturing of an OLED display involves the use of a metal mask when evaporating organic materials. However, as the precision of the metal mask cannot be improved, the current technology can only produce products with display resolution of 200-250 pixels per inch (PPI). Therefore, the competitiveness of OLED products is hindered due to limitation in display resolution.